


Sharpest Edge

by WhimsyAndMalice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyAndMalice/pseuds/WhimsyAndMalice
Summary: The Potters had a perfect marriage and an idyllic life, or did they?
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Twistmas 2019 - A Dark Remix Xmas Fest





	Sharpest Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Twistmas2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Twistmas2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Snowball fights
> 
> Beta'd by the fabulous Maurauve. This will be posted on FFN under the same penname.

Harry and Pansy Potter were the picture of a perfect marriage, happy and in love. Many continued to be surprised at their marriage and shocked that the boy-who-lived had ended up with, and was so happy with, one of the Slytherins that had tried to betray him at the Battle of Hogwarts. In spite of all of that and of all of the doubt and disbelief, the pair was as happy as ever and they gave little thought to what anyone else seemed to think of them. The years passed and new scandals slowly became the topics of conversation and gossip. 

The Potters happily spent the holidays alone at some exotic destination as Harry had been shunned from his friends for marrying a “filthy snake” as they put it and Pansy from what was left of her friends and family for marrying that stupid half-blood that was responsible for bringing down the Dark Lord and lowering the station of so many of the families that had dark leanings. That suited them just fine though, they had money enough for ten lifetimes and nothing to worry about so they did as they liked when they liked. 

Surprisingly enough to Harry, Pansy’s favorite holiday was Christmas, he never would have guessed that when they were at Hogwarts together. Every year since he had found that out, Harry went out of his way to make it extra special for his wife, wanting to make sure that she had the absolute best time possible. This year, however, Harry had even bigger plans for her annual Christmas surprise, it was their tenth one together and he planned to pull out all the stops for it. He was sure that this particular surprise was definitely going to make an impact on her. 

Several weeks later, Christmas day dawned, cold and clear with a thick blanket of snow covering everything around the small cabin the Potters were spending their holiday in. Though small, the cabin didn’t lack the luxury that Pansy had grown accustomed to. Being Mrs. Potter pleased her a great deal more than it had when Harry had first told her where they would be going for this Christmas. The cabin was in a remote location, in the middle of some patch of woods, come to think of it. Pansy didn’t actually know where they were and it seemed just a little strange that they were so far away from any civilization. But they had magic and she was with Harry, and that’s all that mattered to her. 

Rolling over, Pansy realized that Harry wasn’t in bed and judging by the chill on his side of it, it had been some time since he had gotten up. She got up and slipped on a dark amethyst silk robe that she had set on the chair the night before and left the room in search of her husband. After leaving the bedroom, she caught the scent of something delicious wafting through the air and followed the scent to the small kitchen where Harry was plating up her favorite breakfast, eggs benedict with bacon instead of ham. It was amazing and when paired with her favorite hazelnut coffee, it was a meal fit for the queen. 

She stepped into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Harry and placed a kiss on his back, reveling in the warmth coming from underneath his thin t-shirt. 

“Harry my love, it smells absolutely divine, I can’t wait to dig in.”

Harry turned in her arms and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. 

“It’s our tenth Christmas my darling, I just wanted to start the day right. You’ll be needing the energy later for your surprise my dear, so make sure you eat up.”

He brought everything they needed to the table with a wave of his wand and they sat and ate and chatted about inconsequential things until they both lapsed into a comfortable silence. 

Pansy fell deep into thought about her life and the events that had led up to her sitting here with Harry Potter’s ring on her finger nearly twelve years later. She really did have the best life. A kind, loving, gorgeous and talented husband who loved her like crazy, a job that she absolutely adored and three dogs that were the light of her life. Who would have thought that she would be here of all places and with Harry of all people. The only regret she had was her inability to have children. It had never been something that Harry held against her or made her feel less than about but she still occasionally wished for a little black-haired child to call her own. It hardly mattered now though, she was happy with her Harry and their life together was good. 

After he finished his meal, Harry turned to Pansy with a smile on his face, “I’m going to clean up and then I’ll join you by the fire if that’s alright?”

Pansy nodded and moved to leave the table when Harry reached out and grabbed her by the wrist. 

“Pansy.”

She stopped and looked back at him and her heart stuttered from the heat in his emerald green eyes. 

“Yes, Harry?”

Her words came out in a breathy tone, her voice low with desire. The look he was giving her was one that never failed to make her heart beat faster and her thighs slick with lust. 

“Lose the robe before I get there?”

She nodded mutely, silenced by the clenching between her legs. She carefully made her way to the living room, making sure not to rub her legs together too much. She wanted her first orgasm of the day to be from having Harry’s hard cock inside her. Just the thought of that made her shiver in anticipation. She let the robe fall to the floor and laid down onto the pile of soft blankets that had been laid there. Warm and comfortable in front of the fire, Pansy’s eyes drifted closed and she was very nearly asleep when she felt Harry settle in behind her, naked and hard. He pressed his length against her ass and the last of the sleep left her as she felt the warmth of it on her skin, the heat scorching her to her core. 

Harry’s hand slid around her waist and over her chest, pulling her tightly to him. He slowly drew his fingers across her ribs, down her stomach and over her hips, drawing ever closer to the heat between her legs. His other hand toyed and tweaked her nipples, eliciting little moans and pants from her lovely mouth. He continued this way for some time, teasing Pansy, not quite touching where he knew she really wanted him to until she began to beg. 

“Please Harry, I need..” She trailed off as his fingers lightly brushed her swollen clit, all rational thought leaving her head at a breakneck pace. 

“Shh… I know what you need, wife of mine. And you’ll have it.”

Harry got to his knees and pulled Pansy up to him until her ass was in the air and her face was nearly buried in the blankets below them. He took in the sight of her so exposed, the unfettered access he had to her glistening core and the scent of her filling his nose. He ran his hands up her thighs and over her ass until they settled on her hips. With a wicked grin, he positioned his cock against her opening and shoved himself in to the hilt, sheathing himself in her completely, which resulted in a strangled moan of pleasure from Pansy and sharp hiss from him. 

Once she started squirming against him, Harry began to move his hips, increasing the speed until he was moving at a punishing pace and the only things that could be heard were Pansy’s screams of pleasure and their skin slapping together. After wringing every last drop of pleasure from them both, Harry and Pansy collapsed onto the blankets, sweaty and exhausted, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Hours later, Pansy awoke, shivering from the cold. She sat up and quickly realized that the fire was out and judging from how much she was shivering, it had been out for some time. A quick examination of the room around her told her that Harry was also gone. Getting to her feet, she saw that there was a small piece of paper with her name on the front in Harry’s familiar messy scrawl. Picking it up, she opened it and was surprised to see a mildly perplexing note from her husband. 

Pansy darling, by the time you read this I will be in the  
forest waiting for you. I know how fond you are of games so I planned an extra special one for us. Get dressed but leave  
your wand, you won’t need it for what we’re doing.  
Follow the path I left for you and meet me in the clearing at the end. 

-H

Smiling to herself, Pansy shook her head at her husband’s antics but proceeded to do as he had asked. Once she was ready she reached for her wand out of habit but stayed her hand when she remembered her husband’s request to leave it behind. She wasn’t quite comfortable with leaving it behind but she was going to be with Harry so she supposed it didn’t matter. She made her way into the forest that surrounded the cabin, following the signs that Harry had left behind for her. After a walk of nearly a half hour, she finally made it into the clearing only to see Harry standing there waiting for her. 

“It certainly took you long enough Pans, but no matter, you’re here now. Are you ready to begin the game?”

Pansy stood and stared at Harry, a look of confusion on her face. 

“Game? Here Harry? But we are in the middle of nowhere with no wands, what in Merlin’s name are we going to do?”

Harry chuckled, the sound making the hairs on Pansy’s arms stand on end. 

“Why my dear wife, we are going to have a snowball fight, whoever wins gets to go home.”

Taken aback by his phrasing, Pansy moved to say something else but was silenced by a snowball hitting her square in the face. 

Sputtering she looked at Harry, her face full of indignation. “What the hell was that Harry! And where did that come from, you said no wands for this!”

Harry full out laughed this time and chills ran down her spine at the malice contained in the sound that echoed around her. 

“No wands? No Pansy dear, I said you didn’t need your wand for this game.”

At that Harry ran off into the forest, leaving Pansy with no choice but to follow him. She trekked into the forest, and the temperature seemed to drop by the minute, her anger rising by the second. She stopped by a large tree to catch her breath when suddenly she heard Harry’s voice from behind her. 

“Don’t tell me you’re tired already Pans? We haven't even begun to play yet!”

He was gone by the time she whirled to face him, only a quickly dissipating cloud of steam from his breath. Before she could move from the shelter of the tree, she was quickly pelted by a half dozen snowballs, each one harder than the last with the last one feeling almost sharp. She felt something wet on her arm and glanced down to where the last snowball had struck her and was stunned to see that it had been sharper than she had thought at first. The sleeve of her jumper was ripped and the skin beneath it split with blood flowing freely from the wound. All of a sudden, she felt pain radiating down her arm, it was as if seeing the wound had made her aware of the pain that it was causing her. Now a frisson of fear was worming its way into her heart, causing her to shudder from a cold that had nothing to do with the weather. Leaning against the tree for support, Pansy tore a strip from the bottom of the shirt she wore beneath her jumper and used it to tie off the wound on her arm. 

Now that that was taken care of, she pushed off the tree and started walking towards where she thought the cabin lay. After nearly twenty minutes of walking, Pansy realised that she was hopelessly lost and with no wand, she had no way of finding her way back or even of staying warm. She continued to walk and once again found herself in the clearing where this had all started. Frustrated, she sat down on an overturned tree and began to cry, not knowing what to do next. Out of nowhere, a ball of sharp ice hit her on the side of the head and knocked her off of the log where she had been sitting.

Pansy landed on the frozen ground, her injured arm taking the brunt of the fall. Head ringing and arm screaming in pain, Pansy tried to prop herself up but as she did, another ball of ice struck her on the chest and spun her around so that, landing her on her back amidst the snow and ice. Dazed and only half conscious, she thought she heard the familiar boot fall of her husband and where that sound once made her smile in happiness now it made her cringe away in fear and horror. She tried to get away but was unsuccessful and her attempt at movement was more than noticed by the green eyes filled with malice that had been watching her since she left the cabin all those hours ago. 

Harry watched the pathetic squirming mess he had the misfortune of calling wife all these years try to move away from him and he laughed to himself. She hadn’t known it but she had signed her death warrant the day she had become his wife. He slowly made his way towards her, relishing the sounds of fear that were coming out of her. Crouching down next to her shaking, bleeding and battered body he tangled his fingers in her matted black hair and sharply pulled her head up, forcing her to face him. The look of pure terror and alarm in her eyes sent a rush of perverse pleasure through his veins.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. You weren’t very good at this game dear wife, not good at all. I’m quite disappointed in the time it took for it to be over, I would have preferred it lasted a great deal longer but I guess you weren’t as clever as I thought you were. No matter, I’ve gotten what I wanted from all of this but I expect you have some questions. Ask them quickly, this is the only time you’ll get to.”

Pansy stared at the man she had married and did not recognize him. Forcing aside the pain and nausea, she forced her lips open and asked the one thing that she had wanted an answer to since this all started. 

“Why?”

Harry made a sound of disappointment, 

“Oh. I had thought that you might ask something more interesting than that but very well. Do you remember all of those years ago when Voldemort was poised to win and destroy everything we hold dear? Do you remember how the Slytherins wanted to give me up? Do you remember how it was you that was the most vocal in that regard? Well, I certainly do, darling, and I remember it just as well as if it had happened yesterday. You betrayed me, Pansy, you tried to sell me out to Voldemort just to save your own worthless hide. Did you actually think I would forgive you or anyone else for that?”

Pansy looked at him, a mixture of horror and confusion on her face, 

“I didn’t mean it, Harry, I was frightened and I just wanted it all to be over. I didn’t want to die.”

“Oh, the spoiled little Slytherin Princess didn’t want to die? So you thought that you’d send me out to die in your place and that you and all of your pureblood friends would be saved? How fucking thick are you? How bloody stupid were you that you thought Voldemort would have saved you?”

Harry dropped her head to the ground and walked off in frustration, pacing in front of her and then coming back to crouch on her other side, watching as she struggled to force words out of her cold lips.

“I love you Harry, all this time I’ve loved you through everything. Did you ever love me?”

Harry smirked. “How could I possibly have loved a filthy snake like you? You were only a means to an end so that I could wipe out all of the others that betrayed me without raising any suspicion. I only waited this long so that I could get rid of you without anyone thinking anything of me other than being a poor, grieving widower. I never loved you, I never wanted you and I never wanted to mix my blood with yours, Merlin only knows what sort of mother you would have been had I not put a stop to that from the beginning.”

The last part of his tirade made Pansy gasp in a different sort of pain, her heart squeezed at the thought of Harry deliberately making sure that she would never be able to have children. 

“How? I never saw or felt you do anything to me.”

Harry full on smiled at that, “You really are just a stupid woman, aren’t you? The tea I brought you every night as a gesture of husbandly love? I had it laced with womb killing herbs that prevented you from ever conceiving for which I am enormously grateful as it would have been a great deal more difficult to dispose of you and a child. Now if you’re quite done with your questions, I have a pending date with a gorgeous red-head and she’ll be quite put out if I’m late, I’m sure you remember how terrible the Weasley temper can be.”

He rose from where he had been crouched at his wife’s side and brushed the snow off of his pants. He spoke a single word, “Sectumsempra” and then apparated away, leaving Pansy to bleed out onto the snow around her. 

The light dimmed in Pansy’s eyes as the pain of a broken heart ended her life long before the blood loss could. The falling snow quickly covered her body, erasing any sign that one Pansy Potter nee Parkinson had ever been there.


End file.
